


Friends Forever

by MitzvahRose



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: Based off of 2pEnglandsGirl's (RadioactivePenguins16.5's) short story, a wizard we all know and love may not be as truly gone as we had once believed, and it takes the determination of our favorite kitty and some familiar friends' help to find him! Join Wizardmon on his journey to find his one and only true friend: Gatomon!





	Friends Forever

_"Wizardmon, what a friend…! Even from beyond he continues to watch over me…"_

**That was the last thing he had ever heard her say.**

**The small creature did not see, but could feel the blackness, the darkness surrounding him. Despite this, there was an odd sort of… warmth from it. Protection. He felt no fear from this obscurity, but instead, safety, and better yet, promise. A promise to return. A promise to remember. A promise to know who the voice belonged to. A promise he longed for to be kept.**

**And so, the small creature waited until he could once more, or perhaps for the first time (he wasn't sure) see something more. A word came to him at a whim to describe what he wished for. This word seemed to hold a locked meaning he felt he should know… but what? Regardless, he could not help but murmur the word within his confinement, and the said word emanated into his surroundings, vibrating from the thin veil that kept him apart from the rest of the world. This one word brought a sense of hope to some, fear from specific, and even a memory from few. None knew it better than what this small creature had once been, however, despite his past.**

_"…Light…."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked the short prequel! ^^
> 
> So… I need your help. I've got two ideas for his digivolutions line, one where he starts out as Impmon, and one where he's Candlemon. I need suggestions guys, 'cause I can't decide! And if you have another idea, feel free to tell me! ;3
> 
> Oh! And I'm thinking of bringing back a mystery char~! If you want anyone specifically from season 1 to return, leave me a message! Dankies! :D
> 
> \- MitzvahRose, signing out! -


End file.
